


Three's Perfect

by mariothellama



Series: Alpha Łukasz and his mates [2]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: All they do in chapter three is have sex, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Making Love, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Okay and cuddle a lot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:22:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18466072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama
Summary: My dearest GoForGoals,HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you have had a wonderful, wonderful day full of joy and happiness. This is a sequel to the Alpha Łukasz and Omega Marco I wrote for Blue_Night before Christmas. I realised that I had left the backstory open enough to fit Erik in there.This fic is actually set today, as you will realise. My headcanon is that Erik slipped away straight after Huddersfield's game against Tottenham.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I'll be there for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966767) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama). 



> My dearest GoForGoals,
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I hope you have had a wonderful, wonderful day full of joy and happiness. This is a sequel to the Alpha Łukasz and Omega Marco I wrote for Blue_Night before Christmas. I realised that I had left the backstory open enough to fit Erik in there.
> 
> This fic is actually set today, as you will realise. My headcanon is that Erik slipped away straight after Huddersfield's game against Tottenham.

Łukasz parked his car in the drive of Marco’s house. He’d been spending a lot of time here recently. To be precise, he’d pretty much moved in. He and Marco hadn’t really talked about what was going on between them since he’d shared Marco’s heat five months ago, but they didn’t need to. Both of them knew that this was about more than sex, that they wanted to be together. And Łukasz was pretty sure that Marco felt the same way he did and wanted them to become mates for life when the time was right. But that was a decision neither of them wanted to take in a hurry.

Right now there was a difficult end of the season to navigate. His foot was still bothering him, which was frustrating. And they had a visitor. Erik was here for a few days, to clear his head and get some perspective. If he and Marco had had a stressful season, then Erik’s had been even worse. Soon he would have to make decisions about his future, not knowing where he would end up.

There’d always been a special connection between Erik and Marco, cemented by the months of injury both of them had suffered. He knew that they had helped each other through their heats instead of turning to an Alpha and, over the years, their heats had even synchronized. He’d often wondered why they hadn’t ended up together. It was easier for two Omegas.

Unlike him and Kuba. No matter how strong their feelings were for one another and how hard they’d tried, they’d just never been able to make it work as two Alphas. He still missed Kuba. But now he was with Marco. And, even though he’d never thought that he was _that_ kind of Alpha, he was glad that it was Erik who was in Marco’s immediate past. The thought of another Alpha laying a finger on his Omega made him want to growl.

He’d caught himself growling when he’d seen Robert and Marco hugging on television, the sight of the Bayern Alpha with his arms round Marco making his blood boil. Although Marco had been very late home that night, they’d still made love, Marco understanding that Łukasz needed to blot out the memories of a time long ago when Robert and Marco had been together.

Marco’s car was already parked in the garage. Łukasz frowned. He hadn’t expected Marco to be home since the two Omegas had planned to go out for the afternoon while Łukasz was with the physios. He realized exactly what was wrong the moment he opened the front door. The unmistakable smell of an Omega in heat assaulted his nostrils. Not his Omega. But another Omega. Erik.

He was still deciding how to react when Marco came hurrying down the stairs. ‘Thank goodness you’re back. I was just about to phone you.’

‘I’ll leave straight away,’ Łukasz assured him. ‘I’ll go to my house for a few days. Can you pack a bag for me, though? Most of my important stuff seems to have found its way here. And Marco, I really don’t mind if you want to help Erik through his heat. I know how much he means to you and I hate the thought of him suffering alone. He has enough to deal with right now.’

‘Um … that’s kind of good … because that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.’

Marco was chewing on his lip and tugging at the hem of his t-shirt in that way that always betrayed that he had something on his mind.

‘OK, but we’d better make it quick. You’re the only Omega I have eyes for, but … well … this is Erik and I’m only human. I really shouldn’t stay here too long when he is in heat.’

‘That’s good too,’ Marco said cryptically, pulling Łukasz into their living room, pushing him onto a chair and climbing on top of him. Although he was slighter than Łukasz, Marco was incredibly strong, which Łukasz normally loved in his Omega and could turn him on in no time at all. But this really wasn’t the time for that.

‘Marco! No! I mean, of course I want to. But this isn’t a good time for us to be having sex. Not with Erik upstairs in heat. And he needs you,’ he protested.

Even though his reason was saying no, the contents of his pants were definitely interested in having sex with Marco right now. His head was reeling with the heady scents of two Omegas. He was a civilized man but this really was too much to expect any hot-blooded Alpha to deal with.

Marco stopped squirming on his lap and tilted his head, baring his throat to his Alpha. Instinct took over and Łukasz leant forward, dragging his lips up Marco’s flesh, licking a wet stripe along his neck, inhaling deeply. Marco smelled of Erik; the two of them must have been cuddling. And of something else. Then the truth struck him like a thunderbolt.

‘You’re about to go into heat as well! But I thought that we were safe for weeks. That we’d make it to the end of the season. What are we going to do now?’ In the midst of all the thoughts churning in his mind, he couldn’t help panicking about how they were going to break the news that Marco was going to be out for the next match to the coach. They’d been taking a risk with Marco not being on suppressants, but neither of them wanted that.

Now that he’d broken the news in his own unique way, Marco snuggled down against his shoulder, nose buried in the crook of his neck.

‘That bit’s very simple. I’m sure that you’re Alpha enough to take care of both of us. Luckily you don’t need to play next weekend. And if all goes well, my heat will hopefully burn itself out quickly and I’ll be able to go back to training a very satisfied Omega.’

Marco sounded like he had everything well planned and under control, but Łukasz had to ask. ‘Are you alright with this, Marco? And is Erik?’

‘I wouldn’t share you with any other Omega, but Erik is different, you know that. And … um … well … Erik might be in heat because of you … because of us. He’s always liked you. And he and I had a thing. And now he’s been around the two of us being all loved-up and sexed-up while he was feeling very vulnerable. I guess one thing led to another.’ Marco shrugged.

They really shouldn’t have had sex when Erik was in the house, Łukasz realized. But Marco had needed it after that terrible game yesterday, feeling angry and frustrated even though they’d won, and they hadn’t been able to stop themselves. But something was preying on his mind.

‘Erik’s always liked me? I had no idea.’

‘Of course you didn’t. He was careful to keep it that way. Think back to Erik’s first season in the team, when he came in to replace the great Pizczcu when you were recovering from surgery. He looked up to you. You helped him. And you are an incredibly hot, attractive and passionate Alpha. But more importantly, you’re kind and considerate, the kind of Alpha who respects Omegas and wants them to be strong and passionate. What Omega in their right mind wouldn’t have been attracted to you?

But you and Kuba were so wrapped up in each other that the hottest Omega on the planet could have stood naked in front of you in full heat and you wouldn’t even have noticed. I had Robert then, before he left. And after that Erik and I just worked together somehow, neither of us wanting a regular Alpha in our lives. I guess I just lucked out with you and me finding our way to each other at exactly the right time.’

There was nothing Łukasz could say to that, so he simply kissed Marco, their mouths fitting together as if they were made for one other, tongues sliding deliciously into each other’s mouths. Marco’s scent perfumed the room, his heat coming ever nearer. Łukasz couldn’t resist sliding his fingers up inside the Omega’s shorts where he was wet with slick and not wearing any underwear, already open enough to take two fingers inside him without much resistance.

He heard Marco’s breath hitch, the Omega biting down slightly, grazing Łukasz’s lip. Marco pressed in close, fucking himself back onto Łukasz’s fingers while rubbing himself up against the Alpha, determined to make both of them come. The air was thick with pheromones and the smell of sex, loud with their stifled throats moans and the wet sound of fingers caressing an Omega dripping with slick. They were both tumbling headlong into their need for each other, Marco’s heat inevitably triggering his mate’s rut. They came, still inside their clothing, panting and grunting.

He pulled his fingers out, loving the wet sound that made, licking them clean, savouring the taste of his Omega on his fingers. Marco’s forehead was leant against his, both of them needing a moment to recover.

‘I hope Erik forgives us for starting without him,’ Marco giggled as they finally disentangled themselves enough to make it up the stairs. ‘We’ll need to find a way to make it up to him.’

‘We will,’ promised Łukasz.

His heart clenched within him as he opened the bedroom door. Erik was lying in their bed, tossing and turning. He smelled of want and need, painful and unhappy want and need, not the way a young, beautiful, desirable Omega in heat was meant to smell.

His instincts took over. Taking off his top, he rushed to Erik’s side, pulling the Omega into his arms, cuddling bare skin against bare skin. Erik nestled into his shoulder, sighing happily, almost purring as Łukasz kissed his hair and stroked up and down his back.

‘S-s-s-s-sorry,’ Erik stammered against his skin, ‘for being in heat. For spoiling everything for you and Marco.’

‘No, you’re not spoiling anything,’ Łukasz shushed him, ‘Marco and I will take care of you, I promise. It will be wonderful. We’ll make it as good as possible for you. You shouldn’t have to go through this on your own.’

‘It’s okay to want him, Łukasz,’ Marco murmured, climbing onto the bed beside them. ‘I wouldn’t have asked you to do this if I thought you wouldn’t. And, given that we’ve taken the edge off our horniness, maybe it would be only good manners to do the same for Erik?’

They moved Erik until he was kneeling between them, supported by Łukasz’s body.

‘Will you, Alpha?’ Marco asked.

There was a lump in Łukasz’s throat as he eased down the shorts that were all Erik was wearing, humbled by the honour these two amazing Omegas were paying him by letting him share their heat. Erik smelled better now, happy and healthy, more like the Omega he should be, his arms wrapped round Łukasz’s neck.

Erik felt hot and heavy against Łukasz’s palm, big and thick for an Omega. He stroked him firmly, but gently, listening to the Omega pant and moan, fingers digging into his shoulders. This time it was Marco’s fingers that were buried deep in Omega wetness, slipping and sliding as he caressed and opened Erik, the two of them driving him inexorably to his climax.

‘You’re going to love how it feels to be inside Erik, Alpha,’ Marco’s voice was low and seductive. ‘He’s so hot, wet and supple. He’ll clench round you in all the right places. It’s going to blow your mind.’

‘Have you two … ?’

‘Had sex,’ Erik answered. ‘Of course. And not just when we were in heat. Omegas have needs the rest of the time too!’

Łukasz found the thought surprisingly arousing. Almost as arousing as the feeling of Erik’s cock pulsing against his hand as he came all over his fingers, before slumping against his chest.

‘How about a shower?’ Marco whispered. ‘All three of us could use one. And we can change the bedding as well. Something tells me we’re going to be spending a lot of time in bed over the next couple of days.’


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest GoForGoals,
> 
> Finally another chapter of your story. I'm sorry you had to wait so long for it but life has been hectic and another Marco and Łukasz kept demanding my attention.
> 
> I hope you don't mind that the second chapter is a little different and not all about them having hot sex. But, while there will hopefully be more hot sex to come, this fic is also about trying to build a credible relationship between them, not (just!) them getting carried away by passion.

Łukasz looked down at the two Omegas sleeping snuggled up against his chest, overwhelmed by the strong feelings of love and protectiveness flowing through him. Just like an Alpha was meant to feel as his Omega was about to go into heat, even if the situation was a little unusual, not to mention unexpected. Marco and Erik were warm against his bare skin, like hot water bottles curled up against him, resting before their full heat began.

The three of them had somehow managed to shower together without having sex, well at least in the full sense of the word. He’d washed his Omegas carefully and tenderly, cleaning the slick from their bodies and shampooing their hair, trying not to get too distracted by how beautiful Marco and Erik looked kissing, the water running down their naked bodies highlighting every gorgeous plane and curve of their luscious, toned physiques.

Even over the noise of the shower, he’d heard himself growl possessively as his Omegas slipped their hands between their bodies, writhing in ecstasy together as they came under the silvery stream of water. Marco had always been more than enough for him, but Erik and Marco were just breathtaking, every Alpha’s dream. And he would have the honour of being with these two strong, sexy, demanding, beautiful Omegas during their heat.

He was burning with arousal by the time the three of them made it out of the shower. But still his first instinct was to take care of his Omegas, toweling them dry. Their needs were his priority and his own could wait. But of course Erik and Marco had other ideas, their drive to satisfy their Alpha every bit as dominant. Their eyes were glowing faintly red, the expression on their faces predatory as they pushed him back onto the bed. Alpha that he was, Łukasz submitted gladly, only too ready to give himself to his Omegas. He wound his fingers into their hair as they lapped and licked at his hot, aching groin, their tongues flicking everywhere between his thighs, over his balls, up his hard length, making him theirs. Two warm, wet, skillful tongues caressing him so expertly was sheer bliss and he relaxed and just let himself go, letting his Omegas pleasure him.

After licking him clean extremely thoroughly and enthusiastically afterwards, the Omegas curled up on top of him, arms and legs intertwined with very self-satisfied smiles on their faces. He stroked their still slightly damp hair until they went to sleep, lost in his own thoughts.

He’d been alone for a long time, too long now. The strength of his feelings for Marco had taken him by surprise. And now there was Erik. He cast his mind back to the years when Erik had first come to BVB, trying to make sense of what Marco had told him about the young Omega having been attracted to him from the beginning. Of course he’d noticed their new player. He couldn’t fail to miss the fact that a very desirable Omega had joined the team. Nor that the new Omega was an extremely talented and promising young player.

Maybe that had been the problem. He’d been struggling with coping with the aftermath of his hip surgery, struggling with not playing, with the long months of rehab. In his darkest moments he’d even feared losing his place on the team. He’d been glad that Erik was filling in for him so well but still that was every player’s nightmare - the cold, sick feeling that maybe the coach would find someone better when you were out injured or recovering. And once he was back on the pitch, he’d tried to act as a mentor to Erik, never thinking of him as anything except a promising young teammate.

Once he’d got past the fear of losing his place to Erik, something special had bound the two of them together. Both of them had begun their careers as strikers. And somehow both of them had ended up being persuaded that their destiny lay as a right back instead. Łukasz had never regretted that decision. He was a realist. He knew that if he he’d pursued his dream of becoming a striker he wouldn’t be playing for BVB now, more likely back at his first club in Poland. But he’d never forgotten how hard it had been, how much he had argued with Favre back in the Berlin days. So he knew how Erik was feeling better than anyone and tried to pass on as much of his experience as he could.

And sadly Erik’s brilliant early career hadn’t continued on its upwards trajectory after that first season. Injuries and surgeries had haunted him, including – in a cruel twist of fate – the same hip surgery that Łukasz had undergone. He’d tried to support Erik as best he could, impressed by his strength of character and how hard he fought. Erik had never given up, never stopped pursuing his dreams, even now when he had no idea where he would be playing next season.

And maybe Marco was also been right that back then Łukasz had been blind to anyone but Kuba. It was Kuba who had helped him to find his way back to the light. Kuba who he had loved with all of his heart despite them both being Alphas. They’d hoped and believed that their love would be enough, that their love would overcome the hurdle of them both being Alphas.

And it nearly had. Kuba had been his best friend. His soulmate. They’d spent all of their free time together. Won trophies together. Together they’d been invincible. They’d slept curled up in each other’s arms. Kissed until they were breathless and dizzy. If only they hadn’t needed to have sex, if they could have stayed like that forever. But they couldn’t. They were Alphas, unable to outrun the demands of their biology forever.

Both of them had taken drugs to stop them going into rut, knowing the impossible strain it would place on their relationship. They loved each other so deeply that the thought of being intimate with anyone else was repugnant. But they couldn’t go on taking the drugs forever without risking damaging their health. And they both knew that the drugs would fail one day, plunging one or both of them into a rut from which there was no escaping, a rut that would be even more powerful and all-consuming after having been denied for so long.

So they had decided to make love in their own time and on their own terms, without the urgent needs of their bodies clouding their reason in a red mist of lust. Łukasz had hoped that this would work. He had believed that it would work. He and Kuba were part of each other, meant to be together. They were one heart and one soul so, as long as they loved each other enough, surely they could be of one body?

Kuba had given him the perfect romantic evening, wining and dining him. They’d even danced together, soppy as that sounded, Kuba’s head resting on his shoulder. If he concentrated hard, Łukasz could physically remember how perfect that moment had felt, their last perfect moment as a couple.

At first it had been alright. Kuba had lovingly undressed him, worshipping his body with kisses and caresses. They’d never run the risk of allowing themselves to be naked together before and it felt good, even if he did wince every time Kuba’s big Alpha cock brushed against his skin.

Kuba had prepared him as carefully as possible. Łukasz wanted this to work with every cell in his body. It had hurt. He’d expected that. He was an Alpha and this wasn’t natural. However, the physical pain wasn’t the problem – he would have put up with that for his Kuba. It was the mental pain that seared through him that was so shocking and terrifying. His mind was screaming that this was so wrong, that an Alpha shouldn’t let himself be taken like this.

He couldn’t find his release feeling like this, still hard when Kuba came inside him, the other Alpha unable to hold back, overwhelmed by being inside Łukasz for the first time. And that was when the nightmare truly began. His instinct was to fight against the Alpha whose knot was swelling inside him, against the intruder invading his body. Kuba had had to hold him down, worried that he would hurt himself. And so he had lain there for half an hour, his body rigid, hot silent tears scalding his skin. He’d let Kuba hold him afterwards, craving the comfort of the man he loved, even if his heart was breaking at the knowledge that this would be the last time they could be together like this.

It was Kuba who left. There were fewer chances for him in Dortmund than for Łukasz and he was keen to have game time in order to be able to play for Poland in the European Championships. Łukasz understood that that was how it had to be, but the searing pain he’d felt when the plane taking Kuba to Florence flew over Dortmund, taking part of his heart with it, had been so much worse than anything he’d ever experienced before.

He’d lain on the ground for hours, unable to move, wracked with grief and pain and loss, before making a decision. Kuba had made this sacrifice for him, leaving his beloved BVB so that they would stop ripping each other apart. He owed it to Kuba to make the best out of his life and his career, not to waste this last gift his Kuba had given him.

And that was what he had done, playing on at a top-class level longer that he’d ever believed possible, even becoming vice-captain of his club. He and Kuba had met on international duty, delighted to be reunited with each other. All the old feelings were there, but they kept them carefully in check, careful never to let things go beyond friendship.

He’d stopped taking the drugs that suppressed his rut: mostly suffering through it alone; sometimes finding an Omega who understood that this could only ever be a one-off. He’d thought that he could never give his heart to someone again, even if he wasn’t exactly sure whether this was because he didn’t want to betray his feelings for Kuba or because he was reluctant to expose himself to the risk of suffering such crippling pain again.

And then there was Marco. His friend and captain. Helping Marco through his heat had been his duty to his captain and his team. But it had quickly become so much more. He’d fallen in love with this golden, sparkling Omega with his crooked grin. Marco was strong and powerful, the only Omega to currently captain a Bundesliga team, yet also an incredibly sexy, passionate Omega, proud of his Omega nature. Łukasz had been captivated from the start, intoxicated by this beautiful Omega who he had hoped would do him the honour of becoming his mate one day.

And now there was Erik peacefully sleeping alongside Marco on his chest. Two Omegas in his life had definitely never been part of Łukasz’s plans! He had the distinct impression that Marco had planned this. They might only have been together for a few months but he knew his Omega well enough after all their years as teammates. Erik seemed to want this as well and Łukasz could never have let him suffer through his heat alone, not if this was what Marco also wanted.

But this ran deeper for Łukasz. If Erik and Marco’s feelings for each other were anything like how he and Kuba had felt about each other, then he would do everything in his power to ensure that they could be together. That was the best way he could honour the impossible love he and his Kuba had shared.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest GoForGoals,
> 
> Finally! The last chapter of your birthday fic. And I just managed to get it posted on Łukasz’s birthday. Life and work have been utterly exhausting recently, well mainly work! This is just 3,000 words of fluffy filth, nothing more!
> 
> There will be a sequel to this story. Marco has a very special birthday present lined up for his vice-captain.But Marco has other responsibilities to see to today so it will have to be a belated present!

Łukasz must have drifted off to sleep. He awoke to two very wide-awake Omegas licking and nipping at his chest, biting into his nipples.

‘You’re finally awake!’ Marco’s giggle reverberated against his skin.

‘I hope you’re well rested,’ Erik added. ‘You’re going to need all of your strength to satisfy us. I have to warn you that we can be _very_ demanding indeed.’

The stress Erik placed on the word _very_ aroused Łukasz’s deepest Alpha instincts. His Omegas were in full heat now, hot and horny, their eyes rimmed with red. He could smell how wet and eager they were for him, for their Alpha, and his body responded of its own accord, burning with the fire of his rut.

Together Erik and Marco were even more enticing, even more deliciously tempting than Łukasz could have imagined. Sharing their heat seemed to be driving them to new heights of desirability and sexiness. It was enough to make any passionate Alpha lose his reason, but Łukasz was more than willing to take the risk.

He growled out loud as he turned over, using the strength of his body to trap the two Omegas underneath him. He took turns to kiss them senseless: first Marco, then Erik, then back to Marco, then Erik again. Their lips were warm, sweet and supple under his, tongues questing deep into one another’s mouths, licking and exploring everywhere. 

The Omegas’ scent was filling the room, strong, sweet and utterly intoxicating. They were writhing under him, their arousal pressing hard against him, needing to be taken care of, to have the fire of their lust turned into the sweetness of satiation. He paused their kisses, stroking Marco’s hair back from his forehead, looking deep into his eyes with an unspoken question.

Marco knew exactly what he was asking. ‘Make love to Erik, Alpha. Show him what it is like to be with a caring, loving, passionate Alpha who worships the ground his Omegas walk on.’

Marco had never called him ‘Alpha’ like this before the three of them were together and Łukasz had to confess that he liked it. He kissed Marco tenderly, pouring all of his love and devotion into one long, deep kiss, before turning to Erik.

The mattress shifted slightly as Marco lay down beside them. Łukasz could sense his eyes drinking them in greedily, feel soft fingers stroking over their heated skin. But he only had eyes for Erik who gazed up at him, his face shining with happiness, his beautiful skin flushed even pinker than usual with the fire of his heat. Erik’s lips were full and plump, begging to be kissed over and over again.

Even though he ached to lose himself in the warm, welcoming, wetness of the willing Omega lying underneath him, he wanted this to be perfect for Erik. Erik deserved a perfect first time with his Alpha, just like Marco had had. He lowered his lips, tasting the softness of those perfect lips against his. Erik moaned, his breath sweet and seductive. Erik smelled so good, tasted so good, that it was making Łukasz’s head swim. But this was no passive Omega that lay underneath him. Erik’s mouth opened, not just inviting his Alpha inside but greedily taking him in, sucking his Alpha’s tongue into his own mouth, licking deep into his Alpha’s mouth.

He surrendered himself to their seemingly unending kiss, losing himself in the beauty of his Omega. Marco’s hand stroked over his arms and back, reassuring him that this was okay, that it was okay for him to adore and desire Erik like this. He slid one hand between Erik’s thighs, the Omega eagerly spreading his legs to give him access. Erik was an Omega in the throes of his heat, already open and dripping with slick for his Alpha. He didn’t need to be prepared like this, but Łukasz wanted this to be perfect, for Erik to have everything.

Erik felt just so gorgeous to his touch, wet and velvety, already aroused and relaxed enough to allow Łukasz to slide two fingers into him without resistance, reaching as deep inside as he could, massaging Erik with slow, firm, circular movements. The Omega’s reaction was spectacular, his back arching up off the bed, pressing himself hard against his Alpha as he let out the sweetest imaginable little pants and moans.

The air was thick with the mingled scent of their arousal. The blood was thudding in his ears, his veins burning with the fire of his rut. Marco was breathing heavily next to them, clearly every bit as turned on by the sight before him.

‘Are you ready for me, Erik?’ he whispered, ‘I need you so much. I can’t wait much longer.’

Erik’s answer was music to his ears. ‘Take me, Alpha. Make me yours. I’ve waited far too long for you already.’

He had himself enough under control to acknowledge Erik’s words with a soft tender kiss before giving himself over to his raging desire, letting out a loud, possessive growl as he buried himself as deep as physically possible into the Omega’s silken hot wetness. Erik’s answering howl was every bit as triumphant as he arched his back, greedy for every last inch of his Alpha, fingers hard digging enough into Łukasz’s shoulders to leave marks behind.

They moved together as one. Łukasz thrusting deep into the Omega, Erik bucking upwards into his Alpha with each and every thrust.

Erik felt every bit as good as Marco had promised, as perfectly wet, needy and open as an Omega should be for his Alpha, but tight enough to clench round him in all the right spots. And Łukasz almost lost his reason altogether when Erik wound those long, elegant legs around his waist. He barely knew where he ended and Erik began any more, lost in the wonder of making love to this very special Omega for the first time.

He was able to hold back until Erik was convulsing in bliss underneath him, his beautiful face contorted in ecstasy. Erik let out a loud cry of ‘Aaaaaaalpha’ as he came hot and hard all over Łukasz’s stomach. Only then did he give into his own desperate need for release, growling loudly and possessively as he filled his Omega with his seed.

Erik looked up at him, eyes shining with love and happiness, sighing in response to his Alpha’s knot swelling proudly inside him, clenching down on him to feel everything, to drain every last drop of seed from his Alpha.

‘I’ll make you fully ours one day. When the time is right,’ Łukasz promised as he lowered his lips to Erik’s vulnerable throat, sucking deep into the spot where he would place his claim on his Omegas. The mark he would leave behind would fade with the passing of time but the memory of it would last until the three of them could complete their mating bond.

Marco had moved closer to them, snuggling beside them, the three of them sharing this precious moment. Marco was burning hot with fire of his own heat, his arousal poking against Łukasz’s side, but Łukasz knew that seeing his mates like this was more important to Marco than his own needs right now.

He wasn’t sure what to do once his knot had finally subsided and he’d pulled out of Erik with a last loving kiss. Marco knew exactly what he wanted, however. ‘Roll onto your back, Alpha. Hold Erik close. I’ll do the rest.’

Łukasz obeyed, turning over and pulling Erik close. Erik curled up against his side, needing to be held by his Alpha right now. Marco lay on top of him, pinning him down, kissing him senseless, grinding into his groin, using all of his not inconsiderable charms to get him hard again as quickly as possible.

Even though he had just made love to Erik, he was an Alpha in rut and his body couldn’t help responding to Marco’s seduction before too much time had passed. He made to roll over but Marco stopped him.

‘Let me take care of this, Alpha.’

His breath caught in his throat as he watched Marco lower himself down top of him, enclosing him in delicious Omega warmth. Marco was magnificent like this, shining golden and glorious above him as he rode his Alpha into oblivion, using his strong thigh muscles to power himself up and down, his gorgeous hard cock bouncing enticingly. Erik was watching too, the quickening of his breathing betraying how much of a turn on he found this.

Łukasz kept his eyes open for as long as possible, determined not to miss the sight of Marco coming, writhing on top of him, head thrown back and mouth wide open. He only let his eyes fall shut when the force of his own orgasm ripped through his body. By the time he was able to focus again, his knot was swelling inside Marco and the Omega was panting softly, the sensations overwhelming him.

Marco was wrecked, covered in sweat and come and slick, his thighs trembling faintly, but he’d never looked more beautiful to Łukasz. They always cuddled when they were bound together with his knot and Marco badly needed to be held, his Alpha knew that. But maybe there was another solution this time.

He turned his head to kiss the top of Erik’s head. ‘Go to Marco, sweetheart. He needs you.’

Erik’s eyes were bright and shiny as he kissed Łukasz before eagerly scrambling over him to join Marco. Łukasz relaxed into the pillows, feeling utterly satiated, nothing left to do but enjoy the sight of Erik and Marco straddling him, kissing passionately, hands roaming greedily over each other’s bodies, all while Marco was impaled on Łukasz’s knot. Łukasz wasn’t much one for sexual fantasies – and he would certainly never have come up with this one all on his own - but it pretty much hit all the right spots for him.

Every so often, Marco clenched down hard on his cock, squeezing his knot tight, craving every last drop of his Alpha’s seed. His balls were aching and he really hoped that the Omegas would want to snuggle and nap before their next round of heat-fueled love making. He desperately needed to rest and recover his strength himself. But Erik’s arousal needed to be taken care of since he hadn’t been unaffected by watching Marco ride their Alpha like that.

Raising himself up slightly on one elbow, he gently caressed Erik where he was dripping wet with sweet Omega slick once more. Erik was so deep in his heat, so abandoned to his arousal, that he could take three of Łukasz’s fingers inside him without hesitation. Marco knew exactly what Łukasz had in mind and slipped a hand between their bodies to caress their Omega.

This was the most filthily beautiful thing he could have imagined. His fingers plunged wetly in and out of their amazing Omega. Erik was moaning, whining and panting, writhing between them as they drove him to his climax.

They were sticky and sweaty, but showering could wait. Right now his Omegas needed their Alpha to take care of them. Marco whined softly as he lifted himself off Łukasz’s softening cock, allowing the Alpha to sit up and take both Omegas into his arms, kissing their sweat-soaked hair, letting them nuzzle into the crook of his neck.

The three of them stayed like that for a few minutes until Łukasz gently shepherded them into the shower, tenderly washing and drying his precious Omegas. He made sure that they drank some juice; that would help to keep them hydrated and keep their blood sugar levels up until he could coax them to eat something later. But right now all three of them needed to rest, curling up into a ball to sleep for an hour or two.

The next forty-eight hours passed in a gorgeous blur of love-making and snuggling. Erik and Marco were every bit as passionate and demanding as they had threatened and their Alpha loved them for it, the fire of his rut burning fiercer than ever before to allow him to satisfy their needs. And he took care of their other needs, his heart swelling with pride at being allowed to take care of two such strong, beautiful Omegas. He washed them and rubbed lotion into their skin, careful to make sure that physical demands of their heat did them no damage. And both Omegas were happy to eat enough to keep their strength up as long as they were cuddled up against their Alpha’s broad chest.

Łukasz considered himself to be in good shape, but he wasn’t getting any younger and two horny Omegas would be a handful for the most virile Alpha. So he had no shame in suggesting that Erik and Marco might like to let him sit out a round of their lovemaking. They agreed readily and he propped himself up on one elbow to fully appreciate the scene playing in front of his eyes.

They were just so hot together, pale skin against pale skin, limbs intertwined as they traded kisses. The air was thick with the scent of their arousal and, even though he could have sworn that his poor aching balls really needed some respite, other parts of his anatomy seemed to disagree, showing a distinct interest in proceedings. He reached down almost unthinkingly, starting to lazily stroke himself.

He must have made some unconscious sound for Marco turned to look at him, eyes blazing.

‘Stop that, Alpha. That’s ours. We want … we need all of you.’

Łukasz had to smile at his Omega coming over all bossy. But he liked bossy Marco. And of course he obeyed, knowing that his Omegas would more than satisfy the ache of his longing soon enough. And so he watched the beauty of Erik and Marco making love, of Marco tenderly thrusting into Erik, of Erik’s long legs wrapped round Marco’s waist. They pitched and rolled together, bodies moving as one, soft sighs and moans escaping them until they came almost in unison.

The smell of sex assaulted Łukasz’s senses and he knew exactly what he wanted. Stroking over Erik’s check with gentle fingers, he asked for what he craved for, fearing that it might be too intimate for their first time together. ‘Can I taste you, sweetheart? But only if you’re okay with it. I don’t want you to feel that you have to do anything you’re not comfortable with.’

Erik’s reaction was to give a delighted wriggle, crawling onto his knees to give his Alpha unrestricted access. He had the most gorgeous, sexy ass Łukasz had ever seen, well apart from Marco’s that was. And he tasted just so delicious, sweet with his own nectar and salty with Marco’s come. Tasting his two Omegas mingled like this was sheer bliss. At first Łukasz tried to hold back, fearing that Erik might be oversensitive. But the Omega so clearly enjoyed this that Łukasz let himself go, gorging himself on Erik’s deliciousness, plunging his tongue deep inside his Omega’s wet openness.

Erik’s scent filled his nostrils. He could hardly breathe, his nose was pressed so deep into the Omega’s soft, sweet, wetness. Not that he cared right now, only caring about eating his Omega out as thoroughly possible. Erik was hard again. Marco reached underneath him, stroking him to his climax. Łukasz licked him through it, feeling the Omega quiver and shake under his lips and tongue.

His head was swimming afterwards. Erik lay contented and blissed out on the bed. But Marco was by no means done with them. He growled possessively, eyes blazing red as he took Łukasz’s face between his hands, kissing his Alpha hard rough and hard, licking aggressively into his mouth, tasting himself and Erik mingled together on their Alpha.

Marco broke their kiss as Łukasz’s lungs were starting to burn with the lack of air, kneeling before him. ’Take me, Alpha. Make me yours.’

He needed no second invitation, burying himself deep into Marco’s wet heat, fingers digging into the Omega’s hips. He didn’t even try and hold back this time, thrusting in and out of Marco, going deep with each and every thrust, fucking his beautiful, beloved Omega senseless exactly the way he wanted and needed it, fucking him into a moaning, panting, quivering mess, begging to be filled with his Alpha’s knot.

His stamina held out until the fire of the Omega’s heat was finally quenched. Just! Their lust slaked, the Omegas snuggled up sweetly against his chest, looking so peaceful that it was hard to reconcile it with their raging desire of the last two days. Marco had snuck his way into his heart without him noticing and now Erik had done the same. Łukasz had no idea what the future held for him, for them, but he knew that he would never be parted from his two Omegas. They weren’t mated yet, except in their hearts, but the day would come, of that he was sure.  

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The perfect belated birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19255123) by [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/pseuds/mariothellama)




End file.
